The Little Pink Plus
by RealDirectioner4
Summary: Partys Always End Bad.. Especially If Santana Planned It. And ESPECIALLY If She Sets You Up With You Gay Step Brother, Who Turns Out To Be A 108 Year Old Vampire!   KurtXO/C  Much Better Story!
1. The Beginning Of Horror

Hope you like it! 1st story :)

*set during season 3*

* * *

><p>Oh God, What Did I Do?<p>

I stared at the little pink plus sign on the pregnancy test in my hand and whimpered. Damn Santana and her stupid party.

"Delilah? We're going to be late!" Tina walked in and saw me on the floor, crying with the pregnancy test in my hand. She  
>grabbed it and her tiny eyes widened. "Who's the daddy?" she whispered. I couldn't tell her, Finn would find out..<br>So I just shrugged. I didn't want Finn to kill him. Tina helped me up and we walked to Glee club.

I was new, i just got back from boarding school 5 months ago, and.. Finns my half brother. Yup, same mom,  
>so i live with them. God, this would be hard to explain...<p>

"Ok kids, this week, i want you to find a song about the greatest time in your life!" looked super happy. Well,  
>someone is, at least. Kurt and Blaine were in the back, holding hands. Finn was with Rachel, of course. Puck with Quinn, and Brittany<br>with Santana. Tina sat next to Mike, and I went to Mercedes. The bell rang. Dang, i really was late. I got up and rolled my eyes, while Finn walked up to me.

"Whats wrong, you look like you cried, and you were late. Where were you?" Finn, the overprotective type of brother, kept following me. I rolled my eyes and snapped at him "God Finn! None of your buisness!" He looked taken aback. "Ok ok your on your period, bye" he mumbled, shuffling away. I walked up to my locker and when i got my stuff , I slammed it shut. Finally I can go home.  
>I found Kurt by the steps waiting for me, he was my ride, and walked with him to the Navigator. I slipped in the shotgun seat and we rode in silence, listining to wicked soundtrack. Kurt shut it off quickly and turned to me. "Are you ok?" His Green-Blue eyes bore into my eyes. I shook my head.<br>He still kept a skeptical look on, but let the subject go.

We finally rode to the house, and I ran upstairs. I was prepping myself with what i would do at dinner.

"Kids! Downstairs!" Carole Rang out. We all sat at the table and started eating. I coughed and everyones attention turned to me. I gulped and whispered  
>the words "..."<br>"What?" Finn screamed  
>"Im Pregnant" I mumbled again. Then all the questions began . Who? Where? Why? When?<br>I explained it was at Santanas party and someone spiked my drink. Then the deadly question came.  
>"WHOS THE DAD?"<br>I couldn't tell them, so I shrugged. Carole was all red, but stated crying. I ran up to my room. I didnt notice someone followed me.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br>I whipped my head around and there stood..  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>I stood there, speechless. Kurt's hands were on his hips, and his head cocked. I stared to explain, and ended up sobbing my eyes out, on his shirt.<br>"..is it mine?" He asked questionably. I nodded. His grip tightened, and he kept saying its ok, and rubbing my back. Carole came up eventually, and  
>asked Kurt to leave, but i held on to his shirt, so he couldn't leave. My mom told me its ok, and we all make mistakes. I Sniffled, and I let go of Kurt.<br>He got up and left, leaving us alone, his eyes begging us to talk later.

Carole smirked. "I know he's the father, but i have to tell Burt honey." She kissed my head, and lead me downstairs. All 3 of the boys were sitting on  
>the couch, waiting for us. Carole sat down and looked at Kurt. He walked over to me and explained what happened to Finn and his dad.<br>Thats when Finn went on full rage mode. He jumped us, grabbed Kurt and punched him  
>"NO!" I screamed while Burt pulled him off. Kurt ad a bloody nose, but that was it.<br>"YOU BASTERD!" He Screamed, Finns face red.  
>What had I done?<p>

* * *

><p>Ok Thank you! Again this is my first story, and i did the best i can..<br>I case your wondering, Delilah is an O/C, who had Chocolate Brown hair, Light blue eyes, and  
>is almost as tall as Kurt. :p<br>Reveiws Appreciated!


	2. The Truth Is Out

This Chapter Is for my first reveiwer, donnaaann55, " To answer the burning question, HOW?" ;)

Disclamier: Sadly..None of the charecters are mine..Except Delilah :)

_Last time on Little Pink Plus:_

_"NO!" I screamed while Burt pulled the tall boy off. Kurt had a bloody nose, but that was it.  
>"YOU BASTERD!" He Screamed, Finns face red with rage<br>What had I done?_

Finn and Kurt had gotten sent to their rooms, while my mom and Burt disscused plans..I  
>went to my room where I dreamt that faithfull night, that started it all, At Santanas party..<p>

"I knew as soon as i walked through the door, i made a mistake. There was everyone from Glee club,  
>But they were literally ALL drunk!<br>HEY! DELILAH! I whipped my head around to see Kurt with a sloppy, half smirk on his face.I admit, I was surprised! 'So, Delilah, WANT SOME FRUIT PUNCH?' I cringned, but nodded.  
>I took a sip but noticed it tasted different than most juices, but didn't mind. After my second drink, i was running around the house, like a "Immature-little-kid-drunk" That i was. I ran into Kurt and started making out, compleatly forgetting the shiney cups [or the fact that Finn was watching (; ]<br>Santana turned me around, probably the only one not drunk, and whispered, "Rooms are upstairs" she winked. Kurt carried me, but he tripped in his drunken faze, and i burst out laughing. We ended up walking up, and pulling off all our clothes  
>...<p>

Ugh. My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. I felt so comfy, but didn't remember anything. All I remeber was Kurt giving me juice.. then.. oh no.. THAT WAS BEER! I immediatly lifted my head and let out a scream.  
>I wasn't wearing any clothes, and neither was the boy laying next to me, with ruffled chesnut hair and porcelain skin... I let out another scream and covered myself up with the blankets. This time, KURT jumped up and finally realized where he was, and let out a high pitched scream. Santana then walked in.<br>"You guys going for another round? I heared the screaming from downstairs last night!"  
>She winked at Kurt and closed the door. I looked TERRIFIED! WHAT was I going to do, i was only 18! Finishing up Senior Year! Then I came to a worse realization.<br>WHAT IF I GET PREGNANT?  
>I Remembered the Quinn-Puck incident, and it seemed Kurt did too, because he whipered,<br>"Was there protection?" His eyebrows furrowed with worry. I shook my head, and he lay defeated. He covered his eyes while I got dressed and drove me home. We hadn't spoken about it until today.."

"Delilah? " I heard someone whisper. It Was Kurt, standing by my door, with an icepack over his eye. " can we talk?" I nodded  
>He sat down a little farther away from me, then hesitantly, came and sat down next to me. Kurt grabbed my hand while I cried. Finally, when I was drained out, he started talking.<br>"While you were sleeping, I made an appoitment with the doctor, and we go tommorow after school.  
>I noticed it was dark out and whispered, " Can you stay with me?"<br>He turned a little pink, but nodded. Later, Kurt came back in pajamas. He layed down and held me until I fell asleep. {Aww!}

"KURT! We're gonna be late!" I screamed up the stairs. He came down in his usual fashionable attire, and hair styled perfectly.  
>"If I don't get my moisturizing rotine right, my face will turn pimply" He simply scoffed. He grabbed his keys and we went outside. We decided last night we would tell the Glee club today. When we got the school, we headed immediately to the choir room, where everyone was waiting. Kurt ran and sat next to Blaine, while I sat next to Quinn, I called her this morning and explained what happend. She looked at me sympathetically while walked in.<br>", if I may, me and Delilah have an announcement." Kurt said. Blaine and everyone looked at him with confusion on their faces. Exept Finn, he had pure rage.  
>We walked up and started:<br>" as some of you may know, Santana had a party, and we got drunk and..um.." Kurt looked really uncomfortable, so I continued,  
>"We slept together, and a few weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant."<br>The room was quiet. Then All Hell Broke Loose..

Well? How was it? I skipping Homeowrk for this story! :p  
>Reveiws appreciated! Especially Ideas!<p>

~GleeGirly!


	3. Doctors Appointment's

Sometimes I feel like i'm writing this for no reason.. :-/  
>Reveiws to show support? :)<br>P.s I am total Klaine, its just I wanted to mix it up :) Did you hear about episode 5?  
>_ Last Time , On Little Pink Plus..<br>_" As some of you may know, Santana had a party, and we got drunk and..um.." Kurt looked really uncomfortable, so I continued,  
>"We slept together, and a few weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant."<br>The room was quiet. Then All Hell Broke Loose..__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<br>Is the question everyone practically everyone asked. But Blaine, his responce was the loudest.  
>"KURT? HOW COULD YOU?"He screamed.<br>Blaine stormed out, red faced. Kurt ran after him and I was left alone on the stage. I tried to laugh it off, but immidietly, Quinn ran up to me, and we went to the bathroom. ran after us and asked me a bunch of questions, like _Whens the Doctors Appointment?_ and _Are You Going To Keep It? _Quinn noticed I was a little dazed, so she shooed out. I remembered how she got pregnant and asked her how she got through this.  
>"I just remembered that I had to be strong, for my little Nudger." She winked, quoting Bella from Twilight. I was surprised, I didn't know head-cheerleader-super-popluar Quinn Fabrey real books. We walked back to the Glee room, where everyone waited for us.<br>I knew they were waiting for every last detail. So I told them, (Not EVERYTHING! This is NOT a porno.). Santana smirked that Santana smile, and asked  
>"Is he good in bed? I've seen his hips, and WANKY!"<br>I blushed a deep red, but didn't reply. It seemed every girl in the club wanted to know. I know why, i've seen Kurt move his hips in performance's. I told the guys to leave and told them one little hint.  
>"My legs were still sore, a week later" I winked and smirked.<br>Wanky!  
>The girls looked like they were in a daydream, while I left with Quinn. I giggled while I imagined then, daydreaming about Kurt, the extremly flamboyant gay kid, move his hips in bed.<p>

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, Kurts eyes seemed puffy and red, as if he had been crying. I felt so bad, but then I noticed Carole was talking.<br>"When the doctors appointment?" She asked  
>"after dinner.." Kurt said, in a tiny voice. I grabbed my stuff, and me and Kurt walked to the car.<br>"Can we pick up Quinn? She wants to go with us." I askd  
>Kurt just nodded. We picked up Quinn and we headed to the doctors.<p>

"Hello! I am , and you are Delilah? And Kurt? "  
>I nodded. She told us we would be toing the ultrasound first. She spread the jelly all over my stomach and we slowly saw a picture develop. Kurt was holding mt hand, and out of nowhere, his grip tightend and tears were forming in his eyes. I was so happy!<br>"Oh my goodness..a healthy baby girl!"  
>I gasped. A little girl. Inside me. I strted crying tears of joy, and so did Kurt. Then he did the unexpected. He leaned over, and kissed me. ON THE LIPS. I kissed back, till coghed. I blushed and looked back.<br>"Um.. now we need to start the pelvic exam..so if your boyfriend will.."  
>She didn't finish. Kurt was out the room in a flash.<br>I giggled.

* * *

><p>"Well how was it?" Asked Quinn, immedietly after I came out the door. I showed her the pictures and told her it was a girl! Her expression brightened, and me, Quinn, and Kurt walked out. We dropped Quinn off and headed home. Immedietly, Carole called a family meeting, and we all sat around the T.V, watching the videos. Kurt had his arm around my shoulders, smiling like never before. Finn just stated,<br>"It looks like a blob..?" He's such an idiot. He came over to Kurt and me, and hugged us, in his famous Bear Hugs. Aww! We walked upstairs and I asked Kurt a question once we were in the room.  
>"Why did you kiss me?"<br>"I guess I was caught up in the moment" He replied, blushing a red-vine red.  
>I giggled. "You are a really good kisser. But what about Blaine?"<br>Kurt seemed uncomfterable, so I didn't push it. ;)  
>He walked up to me in a un-Kurtish way, pushed my hair off m face, and leaned in for a kiss. I eagerly kissed back, and we spent the rest of the night, just laying and talking..<p>

* * *

><p>Wow... Im super happy with this! Reveiws appreciated :)<p> 


	4. We Found Love In a Hopeless Place

_Hey! I'm Back! I'd Really Love Some Reviews... :-/ _

_But that's what I get for writing an O/c story.. :( _

Last Time On LPP:

"Oh my goodness..a healthy baby girl! Dr . Sullivan Exclaimed!  
>I gasped. A little girl. Inside me. I strted crying tears of joy, and so did Kurt. Then he did the unexpected. He leaned over, and kissed me. ON THE LIPS. I kissed back, till the doctor coghed. I blushed and looked back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<em>

Ugh. Stupid alarm clock. I tried to lift my head but an arm was holding me down. I instantaneously started panicking. _What if I slept with someone again?_ _OH MY GOD, WHAT IF IT'S PUCK? _Then I remembered last night. I smiled, but had to get up.

"Kurt. KURT!"

"..mmm.."

He turned over and opened his eyes. They were like a stormy ocean. Blue-Gray-Green. I absolutely Love it. We both got up and got ready for school. I was getting dressed in a pink t-shirt, when I realized there was a small bump. My little girl.

"Kurt? You might wanna see this.."

I called. He ran over to see what I was talking about, his forehead creased with worry. I lifted my shirt just enough to show the bump, and he stared in amazement. I giggled and put my shirt down. He leaned down and pressed his oh-so-soft lips to mine. It was only a second, but I wished it was longer. We had school. I grabbed my bag, and walked out with Kurt, to get in his car. We drove to school in deep thought. I noticed Kurt had a small smile, on the way. We walked in and were instantly slushied by one and only Azimo.

"Ha! Girl, you such a slut you'd be willing to sleep with Homo? HA!"

Kurt went running after him and acually pushed AZIMO to the locker! I did not know he had that much strength. NO ONE knew. He started growl-talking to him,

"I swear, if you even come near five feet of her again, I will find you and-"

"KURT! Please stop!" I yelled in despair. He looked at me and his eyes went from gray-black back to bluish-green. He gave Azimo one last look, then walked over to me, Quinn, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes. I grabbed him and we walked to the bathroom to wash the blue slushie off us. Then we walked to the choir room to Glee.

"Ok kids, we are doing duets! Find a partner and brainstorm!"

I felt a tap and saw Quinn. I smiled and nodded. Kurt was pairing up with Mercedes. Tina and Mike, Rachel and Finn, Puck and Sam.  
>We walked to a corner and talked.<p>

"Ok, how about..hm...oh! We found love, by Rihannah?"

"OMG! Yes!"

We squealed and talked about who we would be singing to. I would be to Kurt, and Quinn to Sam. Looks like they're back together.

* * *

><p>The next day we were first to sing. (<em>Italic-Delilah<em>, **Bold-Quinn, _Bold-Italic=Both)  
>"<em>**Ok Kids, This is Delilah and Quinn!" Said

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<br>_

_I _Looked at Kurt and smiled "  
><strong>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<br>****But I've gotta let it go**

Quinn Looked at Sam, with love-struck eyes  
><strong><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>**

**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
><strong><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>**  
><strong><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>**

**Shine a light through an open door**  
><strong>Love and life I will divide<strong>  
><strong>Turn away cause I need you more<strong>  
><strong>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<strong>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
><em>_But I've gotta let it go_

**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
><strong><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>**  
><strong><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>**  
><strong><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>**

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine...<em>

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_

Everyone clapped, and we bowed. I ran and jumped into Kurt's lap. Next it was Sam and Puck, singing Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. (**i.n.** Its December!) Sam looked at Quinn the whole time. I thought it was adorable!

BRINGGG!

Theres the bell! I grabbed my stuff, but dropped some things. Kurt tried to help me but I told him to go start the car. I was the last person in the room, until I saw someone walk in.

Blaine.

* * *

><p>Ooo! Cliffy!<br>I Love Darren Criss, Which Is Why He Will Be Part Of The Story :)


	5. Nude Erections?

Hey Im Back! Yup, Well, Any Reveiws Would Be AMAZING! Did You See Episode 4? I am IN LOVE with Damian 3

* * *

><p>Last Time On LPP: Quinn And Delilah Did We Found Love by Rihannah!<p>

Theres the bell! I grabbed my stuff, but dropped some things. Kurt tried to help me but I told him to go start the car. I was the last person in the room, until I saw someone walk in.

Blaine.

0oooooooooooooooooo0

"Blaine?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

Blaine looked like a deer in the headlights. He scruffed his hair, and said, nervously,

"Um..yeah."

"where have you been?" I asked him, coming closer. His face turned dark, but still held a sad expression. "Ever since Kurt.."cheated" on me, I went back to Dalton..and..I met someone. His name is Sebastian. So, how far along are you?" He said suddenly, changing the subject. But I was still gaping, then replied,

"5 months. Its a girl." I said. Blaine just kept looking at my belly, with an amazed lookon his face.

"So, are you and Kurt together?" He asked slowly. I turned red. I wasn't even sure.

"I...i'm not sure..he kissed me a couple of times, and looks happy, but I can tell he's still sad. I feel like he forces himself to be straight." I said with a sad expression. Blaine came up to me an hugged me. "You should ask him, if you do, text me." He said, with one final wave, he turned on his heel and left. I ran straight to the car.

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

When Kurt and I got back to the house, we went to his room, and I explained who I saw, and Kurt just had a stone-faced expression. When I finished, He was still in the same position.

"Kurt..can I ask you a question?" He nodded " Are you forcing yourself to be with me?"

His eyes widened. "No! no no no!" He grabbed my cheeks to kiss me, but I pushed him.

"Look Kurt! I don't want you to push yourself to be with me! I want you to be you! You TOTALLY changed. You even started dressing like Finn! I miss your super-fun outfits!" I yelled at him, my crazed-baby hormones taking me over.

"Well it's hard for me! Look what I lost! My boyfriend, my self-confidence, and most importantly, MY OWN DAD! He seems SO happy that I'm "Straight"! Its just kills me. you think I even WANT that baby! CAUSE I DON'T!"

I just stood there for a moment, while Kurt realized what he said. "Wait Delilah, I didn-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT KURT? FINE! BYE!" I screamed, my eyes full with tears. I ran out the room, and locked myself in mine. I sat there sobbing, ignoring Kurts constant trying to get in. After a while, I drifted off to a sleep...

_A little girl about five stood in front of me, with sea colored eyes and chocolate-colored hair. Hey, those look like Kurt's eyes!  
>"Mommy!" She screamed happily and ran into my arms. Then I realized, she looked JUST LIKE ME! <em>

I woke up, gasping, and heared someone.

"Well hello there, sleepyhead!" Quinn was right next to me. She had a bagful of chocolate, chips, pickles (how does she know I crave pickles?), and comedy movies. She explained that Kurt called her and told her about the fight, and he wanted her to help me. I was surprised! I sat there a little longer, watching T.v with Quinn, when I got a knock. I went to it, expecting Kurt, but instead saw a kid with very bright blue eyes and hair styled sort of like Kurt's. He was wearing a green shirt, with jeans and a green hat.(**i.e Who's This? ;)** ) _Wow. he must like green? _He was smiling eagerly, while my dad walked up behind him.

_"_Delilah, this is Rory McFlangann. He's an Irish exchange student. We offered to take him in, and he's going to your school." Burt looked happy, so I smiled weakly. "Hi"

"Hello! Im Rory!" He said, with an extream Irish accent, which I thought was adorable! I smiled and invited him in. Me, Quinn, and Rory sat there talking and laughing, when Rory noticed my stomach. He looked confused, so I explained.

"Um. Yeah, I kinda got drunk at a party and got preggo." I said softly, with an awkward laugh. I thought he would be disgusted, but his face lit up.

"Congratulations! Boy or Girl?"

"Girl. 5 months" I said with a smile. Quinn got up, winked at me, then left. I spent a while talking to Rory, then I realized what time it was.

"Oh my god! Its 11! We have school tomorrow. Good night Rory." I said with a slight smile. He smiled, then hugged me and left. I really thought he was cute! I couldn't wait until I could just curl up and fall asleep, until Kurt walked in carefully. He had a slight smile on.

"Can I come in?" I nodded, so he walked in and hugged me.

" Delilah, I know your mad, but hear me out. I really am sorry and I didn't mean anything I said, I was just angry. Please Please Please Forgive me." When I looked up, Kurt was sobbing. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I made him sit down and let him cry himself out.

"I haven't felt this in a while." Kurt said in a tiny voice, while still hugging me. I was confused at first, then realized, Kurt never was really hugged by his mom, because she died. I pat him on the pack. Then we fell asleep, in eachothers arms.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

ugh. My feet are KILLING me! I thought as I walked down the hall towards Glee. I was with Rory, and he was asking me a BUNCH of questions.

"Whats the groups name?"

"New Directions. Now Come ON!"

"Uhm..did you say 'Nude Erections?" His eyes filled with worry. I laughed, then explained that is NOT the groups name. We were one of the last people to enter when I saw something horrible.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, nothing scary ;)<br>Reveiws and Suggestions Appreciated!


	6. Who's Damon?

**I've decided to change things up. Kurt's got a secret!**

_Last time on LPP:_

_"Whats the groups name?"_

_"New Directions. Now Come ON!"_

_"Uhm..did you say 'Nude Erections?" His eyes filled with worry. I laughed, then explained that is NOT the groups name. We were one of the last people to enter when I saw something horrible._

* * *

><p>My eyes doubled in original size. I saw Kurt, Sweet Porcelain, BITING SOMEONE. I felt sick at the sight, but felt a craving for it. I resisted and ran, all the way to the car and drove like a maniac home. I ran in the house and into my room. I heard Finn yelling for me, but I didn't care, I was too terrified. Of Kurt, and even, myself. I had WANTED that blood. The sick, flowing, delicious..No! Keep those thought OUT.<p>

"Delilah? Are you..um..here?" I heard Kurt say. There was a tiny bit of nervousness in his voice.

He was about to walk in, when I attacked him.

'DIE DEMON!' I screamed and threw holy water on him. "That doesn't work.." He sputtered, shaking off the water. I giggled, then ran across the room, terrified. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and fell.

"DELILAH?" Kurt screamed. He ran to me, where I was on the floor in pain.

"DAD! IT'S STARTED!" Kurt yelled up the stairs, while he helped me to the bed. Carole, Finn, and Burt ran down the stairs. Kurts dad gave me a glass to drink, with something red in it. I was so confused.

"wh-what is this?"

"Just Drink It!" Kurt growled, as another shot of pain hit me. Finn was going crazy, as I drank the substance. It was the sweetest thing I ever drank, so kep drinking it until it was all gone. Then, all the pain was gone. I was so relived, while Kurt was calling someone.

"Damon? Yeah...It's Started..Please Come Here With Everyone Else...It's Started Wanting Blood. Yeah..Ok..Ok...Bye" He Hung Up, While we badgered him to give us info.

"Ok! My mothers name was Rebekah. She was a vampire, along with her brothers, Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah fell in love with Stephan Salvatore. They got married and had me.A couple months after I was born, I started having strange...cravings...Blood."

I Gasped. I just drank BLOOD!

"Anyway, We lived in Mystic Falls, Washington for a while. That's where I met Alena, Damon, Stephan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Jeremy. Then, Rebekah was killed by her own brother, Niklaus, who we call Klaus. That..was 90 years ago, though. Burt was a relative of the Salvatore family, and offered to take me in. When I was 14, Klaus found me, and we had to move to Lima, Ohio. So..Creepy stuff, huh?" He said, chuckling softly.

"Wait...that means your..108 YEARS OLD?" My voice was filled with panic. Then, Finn asked such a stupid question, I had to laugh:

"Does that make you a..Pedophile?"

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

I was still a little scared of Kurt, but I got over it, once I noticed he wouldn't hurt me because, HELLO, I was carrying his baby. I still had those disgusting craving, but my little baby loved it. _sigh._

"Heyy! Can I come in?" Kurt asked, while walking in. "Where Rory?" he asked, looking around. I told him Finn took him to a baseball game. He chuckled, then slid up to me. He did that often, so he could feel the baby kick.

"Whats it like?" I asked. Kurt was confused, then understood.

"Well, I get super speed, strength, eyesight, i can hear all throughout this house, and I have craving for blood. Which i'm having right now.." He whispered the last part so I wouldn't hear, but I heard all right. I went to the bathroom and took out a razor. I took a little cut at my wrist and stuck it in front of his face.

"Here you go!"

He looked at me like I was crazy, but I saw his eyes turning darker.

"C'mon! I did NOT just cut myself for no reason!"

Kurt considered it, then, carefully, took my wrist. He imminently started drinking. It stung a little, but I didn't mind. After a couple of sips he stopped, not wanting to take too much blood.

"Now, was that s-" I was cut off but lips attacking mine. Kurt was KISSING me! I happily obliged, feeling his soft lips, and tongues battiling for dominance and-

"EWWW!" I stopped and looked up. There was poor Rory, screaming. we laughed, then continued the fun..

* * *

><p>Decided To add a little vampire diaries to the mix. :)<br>Dont Like, Dont Read. Simple as that!

~GirlwithHotPinkSunglasses 3


	7. Are You Questioning My Badassness?

**Been a while, huh? I need ideas, so sorry if this is crummy.. :/**

_last time on LPP.. we found out that Kurt is a vampire, and that Delilah is having a vampire baby.. Uh-Oh!_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Kurt?" I asked, waking up from a soundless sleep, after cuddling. I lifted my head and looked around the dark room, seeing nothing. I got up and walked into the kitchen, when I smelled something metallic. I crunched up my nose, but my stomach growled. I sighed and went in to see what it was. I saw a very pale, handsome man, with black hair and beautiful ice-blue eyes. He was drinking a pouch of blood and changing the channels of our T.V.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily. He looked over and me, and smirked.

"Oh, I am the man of your dreams, honey" He sniggered.

"Ok Damon, lay off." said another man, and he was...HOT! He was pale, but had brown spiked hair, with dark eyes and thick eyebrows, that fit him. _woah_.

"I'm Stephan, that's my idiot brother, Damon. You must be Delilah." He smiled, and I just nodded, looking like an idiot, just staring at him.

"Ye-yeah. I'm Delilah..Wheres Kurt?" I demanded, staring away from him. Then I felt something grab me from behind, I shuddered.

"Here!" Said a very high voice, which I instantly knew was Kurt. He was smiling, an introduced me to the two boys, Stephan and Damon. I smiled and waved. Then "Damon" said something that made me ant to slap him.

"See, Kurtis dear, this is why the world invented condoms, to keep from knocking a human up and making a hybrid." he said, with an eyeroll. So I went up to him and slapped him across the face. Damon used his superhuman strength to push me to a wall, and growled,

"Look here princess, just because my man Kurtis here loves you, DOESN'T mean I cant rip you up into shreds right at this moment." He bit me, then jumped and fell in pain.

"Vervain, you idiot!" Kurt giggled, then told me we have to get to school. So I got dressed and headed out the door.

0oooooooooooooooooo0

"Damn! He smokin!"

"Oh Em Gee! He looked at me!" Is all we heard all day, as we walked to Glee club, with Stephan. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. Stephan was with Elena, so they had NO chance. We walked in and heard all the girls debating whose guys, ehem, "Junk" was the biggest.

"There she is! Delilah, how big is Kurt?" Tina asked with Glee, I looked over and saw the list was like this:

_Puck  
><em>Sam  
>Finn<br>Mike  
>Artie<p>

I blushed red, so did Kurt. They looked at me urgently, so I whispered it. They gasped. He was now at the top.

"No, no, no! I am the biggest badass here! How is Hummel above me?" Puck screeched, in pain. Stephan snickered, and Puck turned to him.

"Are you questioning my Badassness?"

"Yes, I am"

Then a full on war went on. Puck jumped on him, but Stephan easily pinned him down. He got up and dusted himself off as entered.

"Alright Kids, this week..." No one was really paying the boys were staring at Stephan, while all the girls were staring at Kurt's legs, seeing if they could get a peek.

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

I was now 6 months and more terrified then ever. _What if there's a miscarige? What if the baby dies? What if I die? _Then Kurt walked in.

"Ok Delilah, I need to ask you a serious question...Would you let me turn you, when all of this is over?" I as confused for a second, then realized, he wanted to turn me into a vampire! I thought about it, then told him my answer...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok my kiddies! What do you think she'll choose? hmmmm?<br>Hehe, Kay! Bye**

**~GWHPS 3 **


	8. Bucket List and Sleepovers

**I'm**** Back! Yayyyy! Anyway...I have to wait 2 weeks for the new Glee! Ugh! Guess there will be new fan-fics til then. ;)**

_Last Time, On LPP:_

_Stephan snickered, and Puck turned to him._

_"Are you questioning my Badassness?"_

_"Yes, I am"_

_"Ok Delilah, I need to ask you a serious question...Would you let me turn you, when all of this is over?" I as confused for a second, then realized, he wanted to turn me into a vampire!_

* * *

><p>"...ok" I whispered, a little terrified. Kurt smiled and hugged me. I smiled, but on the inside I was bubbling up with questions, then Stephan? I think walked in.<p>

"Someone named Blaine is looking for you, Kurt." He said, then walked away. Kurt turned white, then spoke into it.

"Hey,Blaine?...Oh, alright!...We'll see you there in...10 minutes?..Ok bye!"

Kurt put down the phone and told me we were going to meet Sebastian and Blaine at the Lima Bean. I nodded and went to get dressed. As I walked past the room, I heard Damon say a persons name, but I can't remember where I heard it.

_"Rebekah"_

I shrugged and went to get ready. Ugh, my stomach is so big, I had to go get new clothes from the maternity store. I hate it.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

"Hey!" Waved Blaine, and a boy who, sorta looked like a weasel. I giggled and went to hug them.

"How far are you?" Asked weasel-boy, I blushed.

"7 months." I muttered, as Kurt grabbed my hand with excitement. Blaine had a flash of jealousy in his eyes, but it quickly passed over.

"This is Sebastian, my boyfriend." I smiled and said hello. He seemed a little shady, but I passed that over. We talked, and I quickly got bored as they talked about Vogue in Paris. Then, my phone suddenly rang out to Girls run the world. I blushed and checked it.

**Quinn: Where are u? Me, Britt, And San wanna see you! :)**

**Delilah: I'm at the Lima bean w/ Blaine and Kurt and Weasel-boy. Save Me!**

**Quinn: Weasel-Boy? Anyway, be there soon!**

I shut my phone and waited, while eating my cookie. Then I heard a scream.

"DOLPHIN!" Brittney ran over to Kurt, jumped in his lap, and kissed him on his lips.

"Yup, still tastes like strawberry!" She giggled, while poor Kurt turned all red. Santana helped get Brittney off his lap, and they all hugged me. I smiled, and we all started talking about Taylor Lautner and his new movie. Then, I remembered something. I sneaked Kurt's phone out of his pocket, and went to his..

"Bucket List?" Quinn asked quietly. I nodded and pointed out number five.

**#5: 'Have relations in a dewy meadow with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat.' **

We all burst out laughing, then saw the other ones.

**85. get into Julliard**

**86. arrive at school in a hot air ballon**

**87. become CEO of Logo**

**88. find the right combination of colognes to match my body chemistry**

**89. attend a circuit party on an island**

Kurt finally realized what we were doing and took the phone with a red face. We all were giggling at him, as we were leaving.

The girls were sleeping over so we can pick baby names. I sighed when I realized Rachel was over with Finn. So,being nice, I invited her to pick names with us. These were the top from each girl.

Quinn: Jane

Brittney: Baby Dolphin

Santana: Melody

Rachel: Aretha

"I like Melody!" Kurt said, while passing over the list. I nodded. For once, Santana chooses a right name. Finn walks in with Damon and Stephan.

"Kurt? These guys wanna talk to you." Finn said, with a nervous tone to his voice. Kurt walked up to Damon and whispered Vervain.

Us Girls spent the rest of the night giving facials and makeovers. When they fell asleep, I went over to Kurts room, and saw him wide awake. I crawled in his bed, and asked him whats wrong.

He gulped, then said,

"Rebekah alive. My mother."

* * *

><p><strong>What Do you think? I like it :) <strong>

**Reveiws appreciated! PMs too! :D**

**~GWHPS :3**


	9. White Oak Tree

**Hey! No Glee, More Fan-Fics From Me! UGH! Im DYING without my Kurtsie, Blainerz, And Rorsy.. :( (Yes, I have pet names for them :p ) Anyway, On with the story!**

**p.s Any ideas, I would LOVE! I'm running out! **

* * *

><p>"Rebekah's Alive. My Mother"<p>

I gasped. His Mother? But..._How?_

"How?" I asked silently, while hugging him, and wiping away his tears.

"Apparently, She was one of the first vampires. Along with her brothers, Klaus and Elijah. The only way they can die fully is from a white-oak tree, but those were extinct a while ago. Anyway, someone saved the ashes, and she got stabbed, so she was only in a state of petrifaction. Not fully dead." His voice cracked on the final words, and started sobbing again. I hugged him, and whispered soothing things in his ear. Eventually, he calmed down. I pecked him on the cheek, then told him I have to go or the girls will be suspicious.

I walked back in my room and saw Brittney, sitting up. I asked her why she was awake.

"Because, The fairy in my dream said I should. Are you and Kurtsie making MORE Dolphin babys?"

"No!no no no!" I said, blushing furiously. **( A/N: sorry if this is going boring. I just finished my oneshot, then my comp turned off without saving and i'm pissed off.)**

"Ok..goodnight"

I sighed when she turned around and fell into a nightmare of a woman with blond hair, pleading for help...

0oooooooooooooooooo0

I woke up with stomach pains. Like the baby was purposely kicking me, but I ignored it.  
>Today was the day of Sectionals! I was so excited. The girls and Kurt piled into his Navigator, and we drove to the school.<br>Of course, I start craving McDonald's, so we stop and buy me finally got there, and the pains in my stomach were WORSE. I groaned, but did the performances. When we finished, Kurt stopped me.

"Are You Alright..? You look in pain"

I just stopped, and whispered.

"...i think my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry For the short chapter! I promise the next one will be VERY entertaining! :D <strong>

**~GWHPS**


	10. Forever

**Im Baaacckk! Check out my one-shots, BTW. **

**Anyway...This is dedicated to GLEEKFREAK 101. Hope its entertaining. :)**

* * *

><p>The color drained from Kurt's face.<p>

"what?"

I said it, more pain in My voice this time. ".!"

Kurt finally realized, and scooped her up. The Nd was following closely behind him, while they drove to the hospital. When they got their, the doctors immidietly took Kurt and her.

"I WANT QUINN WITH ME!" I screamed, and she followed. Now, I'm not going through the details, but childbirth is Gruesome. Finally, the baby came out.

"Melody" I whispered, cradling her, while Kurt and Quinn were crying. They cleaned her off, and I fell asleep. Kurt went outside the room to show the ND the baby.

"Mini Gleek" They called her, cradling and cooing to Melody, while she stared at them with her wide Glasz eyes **(If you dont know what color that is, google it.) **and Soft brown hair. When she giggled, it sounded like beautiful bells. Kurt finally had to take her inside the hospital, and fell asleep with Delilah, dreaming about their future life.

** 5**** years later**

"Mommy!" Melody screamed, running to her smiling mother. She jumped in her arms and held on while she spun her. Melody was now 5, and a beautiful baby. They had decided to keep her, obviously. Kurt stood by, watching them play by the duck pond. Quinn and Puck (Now happily married with a baby on the way) were the godparents of Melody. Kurt smiled and watched as Melody perfected her daddys Bi*ch Glare. Oh, how he spoiled her.

"Guys! We Need To Go! Quinn And Noah Are Coming!"

"Aunty Quinn and Uncle Pucky? Yay!" Melody screamed, and ran into the car, with her Armani scarf whipping behind her.

"How did we get blessed like this?" Delilah asked, a smile on her face. Kurt shrugged, and kissed her softly. Kurt remembered when he turned her, so they could live the perfect family. And they could. They had forever to work on it...

_The end.._

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* My first story is over...or is it..? I might write a sequel. :) Anyway.. i'm so pround of this. PM me of a story I could write, and i'll get to work! :D <strong>

**~GWHPS**


End file.
